Pokemon Xenon/Neon
Pokemon Xenon/Neon are Pokemon fangames created by a small team. Characters Note: Sprites ARE NOT FINAL and will change as the game updates until the are original sprites. Player and Rival Harper Harper is the male player character in Pokemon Earth Core and Deep Space. He has different colored clothes depending on which version you play. Harper is a 14 year-old boy hailing from Corrine Village. He is normally cheery, but has slight anger issues that have often gotten between him and making new friends, except for his best friend Mari. His Mom hopes that going on a journey across Verdall will help him mature and make friends from all across the region Mari Mari is the female player character in Pokemon Earth Core and Deep Space. She has different colored clothes depending on which version you play. Mari is a 14 year-old girl from Corrine Village. She is known for her somewhat rude sense of humor and loyalty, which is probably why her best friend is Harper. She has always aspired to be like her passed father, the former League Champion. Her Mom hopes that she and Harper will grow together in their journey across the Verdall Region. Asher Asher has a spite for all people who think they will always be stronger than him. All he wanted was to become the strongest in the world, a dream which his parents turned down. Aspen Family Professer Colin Aspen Professer Colin Aspen is an immigrant from a far away region, and a single father of one. He and his daughter, Elena Aspen, work together to research Pokemon in Verdall. He is known for his intelligence regarding Legendary Pokemon and the strange phenomenon of Mega Evolution. One who opens his journal will see sketches of many Pokemon not known in Verdall, such as Reshiram, Groudon, Dialga, and more Pokemon with alien sounding names. It seems like he is trying to research a strange Pokemon depicted by a statue in Corrine Village, one that he calls Raynebioss. Elena Aspen Professer Aspen's daughter, and an aspiring trainer. She is indecisive at times, but otherwise is a happy, thoughtful girl. Her dad gave her a Percure as her first Pokemon. She is, as stated, thoughtful and happy, even if indecisive at times. She has worked with her dad and has filled her Pokedex with one hundred Pokemon found in Verdall. As she progresses, she forms a bond with her Oarfridage thay allows her to use Mega Evolution in your final battle against her. Team Outlast Outlast Admin Sol Check this page later to see new info on this admin! Outlast Admin Lune Check this page later to see new info on this admin! Outlast Admin Europa Check this page later to see new info on this admin! Outlast Admin Prometheus Prometheus is a 17 year-old young man who lost his arm in an accident and had lost so much blood that he was declared hopeless. Then Team Outlast came into his operating room where he was waiting to die and gave him a bionic arm. Now he is the dragon-type master of Team Outlast. He can be described as rude and ignorant. His brother, Europa, and he were injured in an explosion that caused Prometheus to lose his arm and Europa to lose his legs. Outlast Boss Celeste Gym Captains A Gym Trial is a mixture of the classic Gym system and the Alola region's Trials. The challenge consists of a trail where you must first complete the trail, then you must take on the Gym Trial's Totem Pokemon, followed by a battle against the Gym Captain. Pokedex This list contains Pokemon exclusive to the Verdall Region. Returning Pokemon will be included. Pokedex is also subject to rearrangement. #001: Condirt (Grass-Ground) #002: Pyterra (Grass-Ground) #003: Anagaia (Grass-Ground) #004: Shamungandr (Grass-Dark) #005: Embodo (Fire) #006: Komoven (Fire) #007: Blaziodo (Fire-Poison) #008: Cresilisk (Fire-Cosmic) #009: Watla (Water) #010: Watro (Water-Fighting) #011: Gorriltra (Water-Fighting) #012: Bamoon (Water-Psychic) #013: Hummble (Normal-Flying) #014: Hummvee (Normal-Flying) #015: Hummilitia (Dragon-Flying) #016: Nincada (Bug) #017: Ninjask (Flying-Bug) #018: Shedinja (Ghost-Bug) #019: Joltik (Bug-Electric) #020: Galvantula (Bug-Electric) #021: Venonat (Bug-Poison) #022: Venomoth (Bug-Poison) #023: Dwebble (Rock-Bug) #024: Crustle (Rock-Bug) #025: Yanma (Flying-Bug) #026: Yanmega (Flying-Bug) #027: Paratreet (Grass-Flying) #028: Macopical (Grass-Flying) #029: Petropent (Poison-Flying) #030: Metropent (Poison-Steel) #031: Amaura (Ice-Fossil) #032: Aurorus (Ice-Fossil) #033: Tyrunt (Fossil-Dragon) #034: Tyrantrum (Fossil-Dragon) #035: Aerodactyl (Fossil-Flying) #036: Cranidos (Fossil) #037: Rampardos (Fossil) #038: Dunkut (Fossil-Water) #039: Dunsever (Fossil-Water) #040: Estems (Fossil-Grass) #053: Estreedile (Fossil-Grass) #054: Sansail (Fossil-Ground) #055: Dunidge (Fossil-Ground) #056: Pebpluera (Fossil-Bug) #057: Arthrock (Fossil-Bug) #058: Alumin (Fossil-Steel) #059: Galladin (Fossil-Steel) #060: Liabyss (Fossil-Water) #061: Lioceanic (Fossil-Water) #062: Zaptor (Fossil-Electric) #063: Raptorm (Fossil-Electric) #064: Kompii (Fossil-Fairy) #065: Komptri (Fossil-Fairy) #066: Fleos (Dark-Flying) #067: Flowish (Grass-Poison) #068: Flowitibarb (Grass-Psychic) #069: Vanilgeist (Normal-Ghost) #070: Helioptile (Electric-Normal) #071: Heliolisk (Electric-Normal) #072: Aron (Rock-Steel) #073: Lairon (Rock-Steel) #074: Aggron (Rock-Steel) #075: Skarmory (Steel-Flying) #076: Wimpod (Bug-Water) #076: Golisopod (Bug-Water) #077: Houndour (Fire-Dark) #078: Houndoom (Fire-Dark) #079: Percure (Water) #080: Oarfrigade (Water-Fighting) #081: Machrome (Steel-Fighting) #082: Cosmite (Cosmic-Bug) #083: Xenodrone (Cosmic-Bug) #084: Xenoblaze (Cosmic-Fire) #085: Xenoake (Cosmic-Grass) #086: Xenosea (Cosmic-Water) #087: Xenojet (Cosmic-Flying) #088: Xenosion (Cosmic-Ghost) #089: Xenorex (Cosmic-Dragon) #090: Xenopress (Cosmic-Dragon) #091: Type: Null (Normal) #092: Silvally (Normal) #093: I (Psychic) #094: II (Psychic) #095: III (Psychic) #096: IV (Psychic) #097: V (Psychic) #098: Leafip (Water-Grass) #099: Leafide (Water-Grass) #100: Emberaptor (Fire) #101: Flamex (Fire) #102: Flamexio (Fire-Fighting) #103: Skrelp (Poison-Water) #104: Dragalge (Poison-Dragon) #105: Tidator (Water-Rock) #106: Surgator (Water-Rock) #107: Tsunamitor (Water-Rock) #108: Larvitar (Rock) #109: Pupitar (Rock) #110: Tyranitar (Rock-Dark) #111: Noibat (Flying-Dragon) #112: Noivern (Flying-Dragon) #113: Mishroudeoss (Psychic-Dark) #114: Stromaleoss (Water-Electric) #115: Raynebioss (Normal) #116: Zillaray (Dragon-Fire/Poison/Ghost/Cosmic) #117: Kirray (Techno-Dragon) #118: Xilias (Dragon-Electric) #119: Lantavine (Grass-Dragon) #120: Nucleagon (Normal-Dragon) #121: Kangarunt (Normal) #122: Kangawyrm (Normal-Fighting) #123: Kangavern (Dragon-Fighting) #124: Burrix (Rock) #125: Monsix (Rock) #126: Kaijix (Rock-Dragon) #127: Xenocore (Bug-Poison) #128: Geneon (Cosmic-Dragon) #129: Eclipsia (Psychic-Cosmic) New Items Melt Ball- A Pokeball that has a 1.5x catch rate on Steel or Ice-type Pokemon. Spotted Scarf- A stylish spotted scarf that raises the holder's speed. It also powers up Cosmic-type moves. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) Wavy Scarf- A stylish scarf with wavy designs that raises the holder's speed. It also powers up Sound-type moves. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) Dusty Scarf- An old scarf with a brown tint that raises the holder's speed. It also powers up Fossil-type moves. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) Circuit Scarf- A stylish scarf with a complex pattern that raises the holder's speed and powers up Techno-type moves. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) Earplugs- Makes the holder take less damage from Sound-type attacks. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) Megaphone- Boosts the power of Sound-type moves. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) Fossilized Tooth- Boosts the power of Fossil-type moves. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) New Abilities Lightbulb- Makes the user immune to Dark-type attacks.'' Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer)'' Core Meltdown- Boosts the power of the user's Steel-type moves in a pinch. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) Moon Guardian- Boosts the power of the user's Cosmic-type moves in a pinch. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) Glass Scales- The user loses 1/6 of their total HP from physical contact. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) Electivize- Normal-type moves become Electric-type moves. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) Soundwarn- Acts like Intimidate and Levitate rolled into one, and boosts Sound-type moves. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) Despot Fang- Based on Tyrantrum EX's TCG ability, this allows Dragon-type moves to hit Fairy-types. Idea from T1GREXHUNTER (lead developer) How to get the other legendaries After you become the Champion, if you go to the Abandoned City at night, you will find a glowing portal which requires either Geneon, Xenocore, or Eclipsia to be in the party to enter. After entering, you will be inside Ultra Space, a dimension which is home to Ultra Beasts. Ultra Beasts can be encountered here, and furthermore, seven portals will appear. Note that all Ultra Beasts and Legendaries you encounter have a catch rate of 3. If you enter the first, you will be greeted with four choices; Seafoam Islands, Power Plant, Victory Road, and Cerulean Cave. This portal will allow you to catch Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Mewtwo respectively. If you enter the second, you will be able to pick from these locations; Burned Tower, Whirl Islands, Tin Tower, and Ilex Forest. These allow you to catch the Legendary Beasts (Raikou, Entei, and Suicune), Lugia, Ho-Oh, and Celebi. If you enter the third, you will be able to pick from these locations; Desert Ruins, Island Cave, Ancient Tomb, Southern Island, Marine Cave, Terra Cave, Sky Pillar, and Birth Island. These will allow you to catch Regirock, Regice, Registeel, the Eon duo, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, and Deoxys. If you enter the fourth, you will be able to pick from these locations Acuity Cavern, Verity Cavern, Valor Cavern, Spear Pillar, Stark Mountain, Snowpoint Temple, Distortion World, Crescent Isle, Newmoon Isle, and Flower Paradise. These will allow you to catch Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga and Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Darkrai, and Shaymin.Category:Game Ideas